The truth about Minato
by Quinn Agatha Fuhrer
Summary: Minato adalah anak yatim piatu yang kehilangan keluarganya sejak kecil. dia bertemu dengan kushina dan kehidupannya terancam serta satu persatu kebenaran terungkap. MinaKushi, Slight MinaMiko FugaMiko. RnR please


Hai semuaaaa.. Perkenalkan aku author newbie di ffn, aku cuma mau mempublish hasil karya ku yang pertama ini.. Sebelumnya mohon bantuan pada senpai-senpai di ffn ini..

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto

Story by me

Enjoy reading, ah i mean RnR please

THE TRUTH ABOUT MINATO

Abal,gaje,oc..

Chapter 1: Aku,Mikoto dan Wanita itu

"Mikoto,kau pulang duluan saja,kakak harus pergi untuk bekerja." ucap lelaki berambut pirang dan berbola mata warna Shappire itu pada gadis berambut Hitam panjang dan berbola mata warna hitam itu

"Tapi kan kakak baru saja pulang kuliah,lebih baik kakak istirahat saja hari ini." sanngah sang gadis

"Tidak bisa Mikoto,kalau kakak tidak kerja..kita mau makan apa?tidak ada kan?" si pria menjelaskan

Sang gadis berambut hitam panjang yg bernama mikoto adik sang lelaki terdiam.. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi,jika kakaknya sudah bersikeras ingin tetap kakak bernama Minato. Mikoto bukanlah adik kandungnya

flash back...

"AYAH..IBU..KAKAK!JANGAN TINGGALKAN MIKOTO SENDIRIAN! hiks..hiks."

sang anak gadis menangisi kepergian keluarganya,mereka terjebak dalam kobaran api. Ia terus saja menangis,hingga tiba-tiba datang seorang anak lelaki berambut jabrik bewarna kuning seperti duren datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Terlalu bahaya kau berdiri dekat bangunan yg terbakar ini."

"..." hening,sang gadis tetap saja menangis

"Apa keluargamu terjebak didalam?"

Sang gadis kecil hanya mengangguk..tak lama kemudian ia berkata

"Mereka tertimpa kayu,aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.."

"Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu,tapi kau lah harapan mereka satu-satunya,mereka mempercayakanmu untuk terus melanjutkan kehidupan, Tuhan telah menetapkan takdirmu seperti ini,ayo ikut aku..kita akan tinggal bersama."

sang anak lelaki mengulurkan tangannya dan sang gadis pun menerimanya.

Flash back end-

"Tapi kak,kakak janji ya setelah bekerja jangan lupa istirahat,aku takut kalau kakak terjadi apa-apa..hanya kakak yang kupunya di dunia ini."Mikoto berucap dengan pandangan nanar pada Minato,dan membuat Minato sedikit bersedih

"Hahaha..adikku yg baik,kau ini terlalu berlebihan,aku kan cuma kerja jadi pelayan restoran,bukan buruh bangunan." Minato tertawa geli melihat sikap Mikoto adik kesayangannya itu.

"Heh?" ucap Mikoto linglung

"Heheh..kau lupa ya dengan pekerjaanku?,ketahuan dari cara omonganmu tadi.. Ya ampun Mikoto,kau kebanyakan nonton drama dirumah tetangga. Jadi deh korban drama." Minato tertawa lepas,tampak sekali ia senang,hal itu membuat Mikoto kaget dan malu,kini ia merasa pipinya telah panas.

"Ma..maafkan..ak..aku kak." mikoto menunduk malu ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang sudah blushin itu dilihat oleh Minato

"Sudahlah Mikoto,tak apa..hari ini kau sudah membuat stres ku hilang karena kelinglungan mu hari ini..heheh."

"Yasudah,berangkat sana.. Entar dimarahi si bos lagi..hihi." Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tertawa kecil

"Yasudah..aku berangkat,jangan pergi kemana-mana dari rumah sewaan kita itu."

"Iya..iya kakak cerewet" mikoto tertawa geli

Direstoran..

"Ha Minatooo,cepat ganti pakaianmu,restoran sangat rame hari ini!" ucap Raidou jurumasak restoran tersebut

"Iya..iya..tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mengganti bajunya,ia pun langsung mulai pekerjaannya,minato tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu,ia sangat tekun karena ia tidak ingin dipecat dari restoran tersebut. Waktu pun semakin larut. dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan menandakan bahwa restoran akan -meja dan kursi sudah mulai dibereskan dan ini adalah tugas Minato,tapi hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan sepenuhnya karena masih ada seorang wanita . Minato menghampirinya.

"Maaf nona,restoran kami mau tutup,apa anda masih menunggu seseorang?"

"Iya..izinkan aku menunggunya 10 menit saja." Wanita itu memohon

"Baiklah nona."

"Hei,Minato..kenapa kau tak selesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

"Maaf Jiraiya oji-san,masih ada seorang wanita lagi."

"Hm..kalau begitu biar aku yg bicara." ucap jiraiya

"Selamat malam nona,maaf restoran ini mau tutup,para pelayan harus pulang."

"Huuft..baiklah kalau begitu,terima kasih atas waktu tambahannya." kushina berucap dengan nada lesu

Minato yang berada disamping Jiraiya,kini menatap wanita itu,dan entah mengapa wanita itu pun menatap Minato juga,ini seperti benang merah yang mengaitkan mereka berdua.. Sapphire bertemu VBiolet, ya.. Tatapan mata mereka. Sang wanita telah keluar dari restoran dan Minato pun pergi mengganti pakaiannya

"Hah,pekerjaanku sudah selesai, mikoto pasti sudah lapar." ucap minato saat keluar dari restoran. Ia berjalan dan berjalan terus.. "Aneh sekali,satu pun bis tidak ada yang lewat..apa aku pulang terlalu larut malam?! Sepertinya tidak."

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak seorang wanita

"Lho? Itu kan nona yg tadi.. Sepertinya dia dalam bahaya, aku harus menolongnya." ucap Minato dari ujung jalan

"Ayolah nona,serahkan semua barang-barang anda!" ucap pria yg ada disamping wanita itu.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Kushina Memberontak

"Baiklah,kau ingin mati rupanya."

"Nona~ Awas!" Minato degan sigap berlari ke arah wanita itu dan memposisikan badannya di depan tubuh wanita yang hampir ditikam oleh orang yang tidak dikenal tadi.

CRASH! Darah segar mengalir di tubuh Minato

Minato tertusuk pisau,pria itu kabur dan wanita itu berteriak meminta pertolongan

"Astaga,Minatoo!" ucap Jjiraiya yang ternyata menyadari teriakan wanita tadi

"Nona,tolong hubungi ambulan. Aku akan menelepon adiknya."

"Ya..baik!" ucap Kushina

Di rumah sakit Konoha...

Tap..tap..tap

Terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yg menggema disepanjang ruangan.

Hosh..hosh..hosh." deru nafas yang kelelahan itu kini terhenti disebuah ruangan

Telah berdiri seorang wanita dari kursinya.

"Kau adik nya pelayan itu?" Kushina bertanya

"Hosh..i..iya,dimana kakak ku dirawat?" Tanya Mikoto dengan deru napas yang tidak teratur

"Kamar dibelakang ku ini,dokter masih memeriksa keadaannya.. jadi belum diperbolehkan masuk."

Tiba-tiba...

"Mikoto,tenanglah..kakakmu sedang ditangani oleh dokter..kita percayakan saja ya." Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan Mikoto

"Jiraiya-ojisan..."ucapnya lirih

"Paman,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kakak?"

"Wanita ini tadi hampir saja terbunuh kalau saja kakakmu tidak menolongnya tadi."

"Maksud paman?" Mikoto bingung

"Kakakmu tertikam pisau si perampok." Jiraiya menjelaskan

"..." hening,tidak ada yg berbicara

10 menit kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dokter wanita yang rambut nya dikucir dua berwarna pirang

"Bagaimana dok keadaan kakak saya dokter ?" Mikoto cemas, ia bertanya pada dokter wanita yang berambut pirang dengan ukuran dada yang cukup besar itu. Dokter itu diketahui bernama Tsunade

"lLuka tusuknya tidak terlalu dalam,dan kakak mu pun cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit,sehingga cepat kalian sudah bisa melihatnya." sang dokter tersenyum

"Syukurlah..."

"Nggh..a..aku di..dimana?"

"Ah,kau sudah sadar.. Kau dirumah sakit sekarang.. Luka mu masih belum sembuh, karna itu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." ucap suster yang namanya Shizune

"Ah..iya" Mikoto mengangguk

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Shizune dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Kakak,bagaimana keadaan kakak?" Mikoto cemas

"Sudah lebih baik..kau tak..perlu..cemas. Ah iya..apa nona..tidak apa-apa?" Minato bertanya dengan nada lemah

"Baka! Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa,itu juga berkatmu,seharusnya tak perlu..kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Tentu saja..tidak,sesama manusia...harus saling tolong menolong...apalagi aku berada di depan jalan...mana mungkin aku diam saja."

"Walaupun begitu aku berhutang nyawa padamu,dan karna itu juga aku jadi membuat adikmu cemas."

"Tak usah..aku tak mengharapkan apapun...dan soal adikku..dia memang selalu seperti itu..jadi tak usah dipikirkan..hehe." Minato tertawa kecil dan Mikoto blushing

"Baiklah,begini saja..ini permohan terakhir dan kalian tidak boleh menolaknya... Aku sudah tahu tempat tinggal kalian..dan aku minta pada kalian tinggal lah di basement punya ku."

"Paman,kau memberitahu tempat tinggal kami?"

"Iya,kenapa Minato? Apa salah?"

"Tidak paman.."

"Baiklah,kami terima.."

"Eeh?" Minato terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya itu

"Kenapa kak? Kau tidak terima?"

"Bukan begitu... Aku kan kakakmu..seharusnya aku saja yangg jawab."

Mikoto dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum geli

"Haha...dasar baka!" ucap Jiraiya

"Aku senang kalian menerima tawaranku.. Dan sebenarnya aku punya satu permintaan lagi. Begini.. Mikoto,kau kan bersekolah di smk jurusan administrasi perkantoran, bagaimana kalau kau magang di perusahaan ayahku?"

"Iya..aku mau..sekalian aku bisa membantu kakak ku."

"Nah..kalau begitu jangan memanggilku nona lagi, kita ini sebaya Mikoto... Dan mulai sekarang kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama ku saja."

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya jiraiya

"Perkenalkan..namaku Kushina Uzumaki." kushina tersenyum simpul

"Eeeeh?!" Minato dan Mikoto terkejut

TBC

Yaahhh... Saya rasa hasil chapter pertamanya sampai disini. Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, soalnya saya author baru disini...

Review please? Arigatou minna~ ^_^


End file.
